


Stucky Big Bang 2016 Art Post

by Justgot1



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's where I will post the pieces I make for Stucky Big Bang 2016. The fics I'll be making art for are:</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7033105/chapters/16002481">Lucky Seven</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire">BetteNoir (WeAreWolves)</a>, and </p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7499652/chapters/17046888">To Kick a Little Ass For Myself</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/justaphage">Justaphage.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Seven - cover

On Tumblr [here.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/146634733819)


	2. TKaLAFM Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is art for chapter 1 of Justaphage's Stucky Big Bang fic [To Kick a Little Ass For Myself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7499652/chapters/17046888).

Artist!Steve and Dr. Erskine in chapter 1 of [To Kick a Little Ass For Myself](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3181768e7a5a6362e21fa95e95ccecc6/tumblr_o9xc5xekau1rgri1lo1_1280.png) by Justaphage.

On my Tumblr [here](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/147918410524).


	3. TKaLAFM Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is art for chapter 2 of Justaphage's Stucky Big Bang fic [To Kick a Little Ass For Myself.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7499652/chapters/17046888)

Steve is in the army now!


End file.
